Amar es morir
by Astoria Thalassa
Summary: NarutoxTodos. Un monumento hay a un temido Hokage; un monumento cuya inscripción reza: "morir".


**Amar es morir**

* * *

.

.

.

_El amor todo lo disculpa…_

.

.

.

Hiciste una pregunta. Contaste que, al viajar hacia aquí para verme, pasaste por las ruinas que todos temen y allí hay ocho caras en una montaña y calles desiertas en una polvareda. Que, en tu premura por pasar a través de ellas, te perdiste al sólo prestar atención a tus pies en aquel monumento perdido y casi te estrellas con algo pétreo y duro.

Allí, me dices, hay un gran monumento con un hombre sedente hermoso.

—Hay una inscripción, dice «morir». ¿Saben por qué? —inquieres mientras pelas las papas.

Te responden con una historia de tiempos aciagos.

«Morir. Es la palabra que definió a ese Hokage. Era un gran tirano, muy temido por todos por lo que, para maldecir su memoria*, erigieron una gran estatua y le grabaron para siempre esa palabra, "morir". Sin embargo, antes de morir se aseguró de hundir a la Aldea con él, pues próspera jamás volvió a ser».

Tus ojos se perdían en la distancia.

.

.

.

…_todo lo cree…_

.

.

.

Una vez, un niño rubio estaba al pie del escritorio de un anciano. Lo encaró y le preguntó, al tiempo que dejaba de empujar el trencito, «¿por qué todo el mundo me odia?».

—Buena pregunta. Creo que es porque no te entienden, ¿no crees?

—Puede ser, porque cuando quiero jugar los otros niños no entienden lo que les digo. ¡Gracias, jiji! —¡Qué sonrisa más radiante!

Otro día, un mozalbete rubiales estaba enfrente del escritorio de un viejo, con los pies revolviéndoseles de la vergüenza después de ser regañado, mojado de la tormenta. El viejo suspiró y se hundió, cansado de la vida, en su asiento fumando una pipa.

—Lo siento. —Emitió una sonrisa tímida y se largó al vuelo.

Tantas cosas. No poder amarle.

—Esperemos que esta vez esté contrito. —Y se las llevo Susano'o** a salpicar entre lso empedrados de las calles.

Érase una primavera que un pícaro dorado y un mocoso de barro estaban chupando unas paletas para amedrentar al calor y el rubio estaba triste.

—Qué plomo, nî-chan, ¡no sé por qué todo el mundo te trató así! A mí no me hacen nada porque soy «el H. nieto». —El rubio sólo suspiró—. ¡No te preocupes, que seguro todo el mundo te quiere mañana!

Acaeció que el oro le dijo al hierro: «eres mi mejor amigo». Tanto lo dio por sentado el hierro que intentó derretir al oro hasta bañarse en él. Y que se apareció al lado de su maestro que estaba solo frente a una roca y le dijo «te amo» y lo besó y se fue corriendo. El maestro ya no se sintió tan solo e iba a ver a sus pequeños con más tiempo que se alargaba.

En una tarde, pasó que una piña le dijo «tienes mi corazón en la mano». El oro le sonrió a la piña y respondió de vuelta, «te amo». Fue la primera expresión de lo que aclamarían todo su hogar en el futuro.

.

.

.

…_todo lo espera…_

.

.

.

Hace tiempo, el hijo del sol se quedó a las puertas de su casa mirando a la distancia. Como el tiempo no se acortaba, decidió caminarlo.

En el camino, pasó que un guineo sin madurar entró en una casa de mujerzuelas alegres para divertirse y se quedó con una rubia, con la cabeza en su regazo, su sonrisa de enigma y sus dedos en los cabellos le contó sus cuitas más triviales en el sopor de la bebida. Al amanecer fue más fácil manejar a su pupilo todos los días después. Cuando vino de vuelta el hijo del sol se encontró con un par de perlas, y la más fría sufría por dentro y se quebraba.

Recogió la perla y se la llevó a su cuarto un día, en secreto, fuera de su joyero.

—¿Cuándo cambiarás esta idiotez!

—Necesito tiempo.

Su bendición fue entre sábanas y la angustia de que dijese algo a alguien. Sonrió, benigno; «te amo», le dijo. No habló de eso más y la perla tuvo lustre otra vez.

Hubo una vez que una pirita cayó en el camino del platino por última vez. Transmutada, trajo junto a su oro al platino engastado en ónice de vuelta. En el cofre, en su hogar, arrinconó al oro y le exigió que estuviese con él pero el otro se negó.

—No es lo que necesitas.

No hubo ruego que lo convenciese. Después, el platino se unió con un rubí.

—¿Sabes? —posó la mano en la mejilla del otro—. Me alegro que no hicieses aquello conmigo porque nunca hubiese podido superarlo de otro modo. No tendría esto.

—Estás muy raro y parlanchín, malnacido. —«Idiota», le espetó resignado sin que lo escuchase al dejarlo ir con media sonrisa ladeada.

.

.

.

…_todo lo soporta…_

.

.

.

Otro día, había un hombre que, posado en la montaña más alta de aquel lugar, miraba con su sonrisa benevolente todo. Y en su trono podía venir quien quisiese a exponerle sus tribulaciones todos por igual. Decíase que era lo más maravilloso hablar con él pues siempre hacía reír. Tenía sus enemigos, por supuesto, y pasó que al mostrarse de tal forma una vez le intentaron matar y sus guardaespaldas frustraron el intento hasta que uno de los asesinos intentó atacar al más joven. Cerró los ojos y se resignó por la velocidad pero su gran líder se interpuso y doblose sobre la espada mientras su blanca túnica cambiaba de color.

—¿Por qué! ¡Se supone que debo protegerte! —La sonrisa que le respondió era tan roja…

—Porque eres parte de la Aldea… Recuerda esto bien, Konohamaru-'ttebayo, «la Aldea no puede existir sin la gente pero la gente puede sin la Aldea». Eres mi gente, de mi Aldea, lo que más quiero… y además… ¿qué coño haré sin un sucesor?

Ese día no murió.

Ocurrió que el amor se murió en un gran lugar, muy, demasiado joven, y un ciervo creó la estatua erecta que lo conmemoraba.

—¡Qué feo! ¿Por qué esa inscripción?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Se llevó con él nuestros corazones.

—Ah… ya entiendo. De todos modos, ¡es un irrespeto a su memoria!

—Bah, con la suerte endemoniada que tiene no le afectará ni un poco. Además, mira, que al pie hay una aclaración.

Érase una vez que un gran mal se alzó por última vez en una gran tierra y el duodécimo jefe militar salió de entre las llamas, con todos sus soldados detrás, a marchar en su contra y miraron por última vez a sus amigos y familiares que no podían pelear.

Se inmolaron más de sesenta mil personas para que el resto pudiese vivir. No había más que ruinas.

.

.

.

_El amor no pasará jamás._

.

.

.

Después de un tiempo tú, Hyûga Tori, me contaste en cuáles alas —propias de tu nombre— volaban tus pensamientos aquella tarde. Pensabas en la inscripción de la estatua del hombre en las ruinas.

«Morir»

«El ideal del amor que guardamos por dentro»

También sobre cómo todo lo que queda son las leyendas que inspiraba.

.

.

.

_En japonés morir, «shinu» (__死ぬ__), y «shin», una de las pronunciaciones de corazón (__心__), son homófonas, es decir, que suenan muy parecido._

.

.

.

* * *

**Declaración****:** Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Notas:**

* En las culturas orientales las cosas relacionadas con la muerte (en Japón y China el número cuatro o los carniceros y curtidores en Japón, eran _eta_, es decir, el equivalente feudal de parias) se las rechazaba al considerarse contaminadas.

** Susano'o es el dios de las tormentas y tradicionalmente se las representa con vendavales.

La cita, «El amor todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor no pasará jamás.» es de Corintios 13, 7:8.

* * *

**Rincón de la autora**

¿No les parece lindo que la única razón por la que todavía hay Hyûga (y miembros de los demás clanes y eso) es porque Konohamaru y sus sucesores se tomaron a pecho el legado de amor de Naruto? ¡El duodécimo Hokage y esos shinobi fueron geniales!

No sé si se nota, pero el guineo sin madurar es Jiraiya. Porque tiene un guineo entre las piernas y es un viejo verde.

Por fa, ¡dejen reviews que los contesto por PM si lo hacen desde FanfictionNet!


End file.
